


Canicule

by Ploum



Category: Majo no Kaigashuu / The Witch's Monstruous Paintings / La Malédiction de Loki
Genre: Childhood, Friendship/Love, Gen, Heatwave, Hurt/Comfort, Major Illness, Pre-Canon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26620096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ploum/pseuds/Ploum
Summary: La canicule s'abat sur l'orphelinat et ses alentours, laissant Aisya alitée et seule, comme toujours.Heureusement, elle avait Loki.
Relationships: Aisya/Loki





	Canicule

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Satanders](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanders/gifts).



> Crédits : L'univers et les personnages de La Malédiction de Loki appartiennent à Hachi. Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de l'échange de l'été 2020 organisé par andersandrew sur Live Journal, pour andersandrew.  
> Seule l'histoire est issue de mon imagination et m'appartient de ce fait.

Alanguie par la chaleur, Aisya peina à se redresser de son lit pour se rapprocher de la fenêtre. Elle croisa ses bras sur son rebord sans l’ouvrir, avant de glisser un œil vers l’extérieur à travers les volets à demi-fermés. La canicule était bien installée depuis plusieurs jours. Sans nulle brise pour rafraichir les habitants de l’orphelinat, elle rendait la température difficile à supporter et l’air presque irrespirable, malgré les efforts de chacun pour tenter de limiter les dégâts. C’était pire encore pour la jeune fille que sa maladie rendait fragile ; elle se sentait particulièrement faible depuis plusieurs jours et était saisie de quintes de toux violentes et fréquentes qui la maintenaient au lit l’essentiel du temps. Cette situation la frustrait d’autant plus qu’elle était, ainsi, rarement en mesure de dessiner, mais le directeur lui-même l’avait enjointe à se reposer ; agir avec imprudence se ferait au péril de sa vie et la fillette en était consciente.

Au bout d’un moment, elle aperçut quelques enfants jouer à l’ombre d’un grand arbre. Son regard se fixa sur eux tandis qu’elle soupirait avec envie. La propriété ne possédait aucun lac ni cours d’eau ; de ce fait, personne n’avait la possibilité de se baigner et tous se contentaient de ce à quoi ils avaient accès. Aisya aurait aimé se tenir parmi eux – comme souvent, mais sa maladie la tenait éloignée des autres orphelins – mais au lieu de cela, à cause de son corps fébrile, elle était cloitrée dans sa chambre, seule.

Non, elle n’était pas seule, se rappela-t-elle alors. Elle avait Loki.

A aucun moment, au cours du cheminement de ses pensées, elle ne s’était rendue compte que le garçon, inquiet, ne l’avait pas quittée des yeux.

Aisya attrapa la feuille de papier dont elle ne se séparait jamais, sous le regard désolé de Loki. Malgré sa robe légère et la pièce plongée dans la pénombre, elle suait tant que sa peau était rendue collante. Elle évita donc de toucher le dessin au risque d’en effacer les traits, avant de sourire à son seul ami.

– Là, tout de suite, je rêverais d’un bain d’eau froide… ou mieux, de me baigner dans une rivière, ou dans un lac. Je n’en ai jamais eu l’occasion, du plus loin que je me souvienne, mais j’ai déjà entendu d’autres enfants en parler et ça a l’air amusant… Tu t’es déjà baigné dans l’un ou dans l’autre, toi ?

– Bien sûr que non, je reste toujours avec toi ! s’exclama Loki, un peu dépité.

Il n’osa pas ajouter qu’il ne voyait pas trop, non plus, de quoi il s’agissait. Aisya avait déjà évoqué ce terme à quelques reprises sans qu’il n’en eût vu de représentations. Il savait juste que c’était une grande étendue d’eau fermée et plutôt inerte… un genre de flaque immense, sans doute, qui s’étendait parfois jusque vers l’horizon.

La moue qu’affichait Aisya se fit soudain triste, ce qui alerta Loki qui en oublia la question. Il voulut intervenir mais elle fut plus rapide.

– … C’était une question idiote, désolée, s’excusa-t-elle avant de reporter son regard vers l’extérieur.

Loki retint un soupir et secoua la tête. Il devinait ce qu’elle pensait ; qu’à rester avec elle, il devait rater des choses… les mêmes que la fillette ne pouvait que contempler et envier sans être en mesure de le vivre elle-même.

– Tu n’en as pas besoin…

Aisya ne réagit pas. Il tourna ensuite son regard là où celui de la fillette portait, vers les autres orphelins. La chaleur avait finalement eu raison d’eux et de leurs jeux. Etendus à l’ombre du grand arbre, certains somnolaient tandis que d’autres discutaient ou chahutaient. Ils entendaient les échos de leurs conversations depuis la fenêtre. Ces activités n’avaient rien de transcendant mais elles alimentaient le sentiment de solitude d’Aisya et Loki se sentait impuissant face à cela. Trop affaiblie, elle tenait à peine assise, calée contre le rebord de la fenêtre, et c’était déjà un miracle qu’elle ne se fût pas effondrée ou qu’elle n’eût pas encore craché de sang. Sortir était donc inenvisageable, même en la soutenant. Il ne lui faudrait pas longtemps pour faire un malaise ou pire !

– Ah… Ce serait bien si on avait quelque chose pour se rafraichir, quand même…

Loki hocha vaguement la tête. Etrangement, lui ne ressentait ni la chaleur ni ses effets mais à la voir, il se doutait qu’il avait de la chance. Que pouvait-il faire pour l’aider ?

Aisya se redressa soudain, alerte.

– Mais oui ! Je n’ai qu’à faire une peinture ! Ce serait pratique, non ? Pour les gens qui n’ont…

Loki avait sursauté à son éclat de voix et, à présent qu’elle s’attardait avec enthousiasme sur les intérêts de sa future œuvre potentielle, il la considéra avec désappointement. Elle était affaiblie et souffrait mais trouvait encore le temps de penser aux autres et à la façon dont elle pourrait leur venir en aide ? _Tu devrais davantage penser à toi_ , pensa-t-il, un peu agacé. Il jeta un coup d’œil vers la fenêtre et vers l’endroit où les autres enfants se dressaient. Aucun d’eux n’était conscient de la scène qui se jouait dans la petite pièce. Loki plissa les lèvres, dubitatif. Son projet était louable, vraiment, comme tous ses prédécesseurs. Cependant, même s’il comprenait le besoin de la fillette de se sentir utile et louait sa bonté, il craignait parfois de voir venir le moment où sa gentillesse et sa compassion finiraient par lui porter préjudice.

Il craignait de la voir conduite vers une issue malheureuse qu’il se refusait d’imaginer et qu’elle serait loin de mériter.


End file.
